


【盾冬】花吐症其二

by Cinka



Series: 花吐症系列 [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:27:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23294710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinka/pseuds/Cinka
Summary: ※私设严重。MCU背景。OOC注意。Summary：关于巴基的花吐症。
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: 花吐症系列 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1674070
Kudos: 12





	【盾冬】花吐症其二

00

偷偷摸摸的亲吻终止于某个夏天结束时。

那天晚上巴基一如往常地晚睡，听着好友平稳的呼吸和轻轻的呼噜声，悄悄掀开被子翻了身，蹑手蹑脚地从床垫上爬起来。小男孩跪在床边，小心地俯身半趴在床沿，静静地看着那金发男孩的侧颜。巴基总觉得他像个天使，就跟画像上长着翅膀、头顶光环的圣物一样，美好又遥不可及。就连他身上经常挂着的伤也可笑地让巴基想到圣痕，瘦弱得近乎皮包骨的身材会让巴基想到那个被钉在十字架上的圣人。

如果真的有什么宗教会让他全情投入、虔诚信仰的话，巴基一定毫不犹豫地说出这个名字——尽管这根本不是什么宗教，甚至不是什么宗教领袖：史蒂夫·罗杰斯。

他怎么会爱上他呢？巴基想过这个问题，但多年来都没有想出答案。爱史蒂夫就像呼吸一样自然。

男孩看着这个小子的睡颜时会忍不住偷笑，总也压抑不住自己心底喧腾的情感。喜欢也好，爱也好，就算只是单纯的欣赏美也好，巴基不计较自己行动的目的，只知道自己想吻他。这是个秘密，跟他对史蒂夫的爱一起被掩藏在心底最深最暗的角落。

而那天他倾身向前，心里想着不久前哄妹妹入睡时讲述的童话故事《睡美人》。他可笑地想到，就算史蒂夫是童话中的公主，他也不可能是那个用“真爱之吻”唤醒公主的王子殿下。

而他最终没能吻下去。胸腔里怪异的麻痒在爬升，好像有什么东西一下一下地在喉咙里蹭刮，随着他的每一下呼吸而微微颤动，带来更刺激的瘙痒。喷嚏也好，咳嗽也好都不能在史蒂夫身边做——巴基慌慌张张地跳起，赤着脚从昏暗狭小的房间里跑出去，冲到洗手间。

没有吵醒史蒂夫太好了。

巴基扶着马桶咳嗽着干呕着，迷迷糊糊地想笑，可呕吐反应逼出的生理性泪水让他看起来像是在哭泣。

那些白色的、不起眼的小花随着咳嗽喷发，一朵又一朵，被摧残的、破碎的满天星，铺散在水面上。

巴基一瞬间就明白了那是什么，以及那意味着什么。他喘着气，将花瓣尽数冲到下水道去，挣扎着从地上爬起来，摇摇晃晃地走到洗手池边打理自己。

镜子里的他看起来很落魄，眼眶红红像刚刚失恋、大哭了一场。他捧一抔水泼到脸上，让流水冲干净可能沾上的花瓣和唾液。

没有亲下去太好了。巴基眨眨眼，对着镜子里的自己咧嘴笑了笑。没有传染给史蒂夫实在太好了。

只可惜他再没有机会……

01

花店店员将用彩纸精心包好的花束递到巴基手上。他勾起嘴角对店员笑，用不知道从哪里学回来的甜言蜜语将栗色头发的女孩夸奖了一番，如愿以偿地听见身后那个男孩不满的哼哼声。

“说真的，你也该学学这些。”离开的路上巴基勾住史蒂夫的脖子，因为对方的不愉快而身心舒畅。这让他错觉自己被重视，奢望史蒂夫的不满源自对某个女孩的嫉妒。

如果史蒂夫也像那样爱着他……

巴基松开手，将挣扎不已的好友放开。

“我只是不喜欢说假话。”

“嘿，注意你的用词。‘假话’听着可真刺耳。”巴基几乎笑出声，好歹在史蒂夫的瞪视下勉强收敛了笑意，“你这样可讨不了女孩儿喜欢。”

史蒂夫皱了皱鼻子，视线依旧停留在巴基身上：“我也不需要女孩子喜欢我。”

巴基不置可否地耸耸肩。史蒂夫的目光太深情，太真挚，每次对视都让巴基觉得自己将要溺毙在那片清澈的蓝色中。他移开眼，低头看着手中的那束花。

“只要你在我身边，那就够了。”他听见史蒂夫说。

但这把包装精美的花束啊，玫瑰才是主角，围在一旁的小白花和野草又有什么区别？巴基目光落在那些不起眼的满天星上。别这样，他想，别把自己想得惨兮兮的。就算只是陪衬，就算只是配角，起码他还能成为史蒂夫人生中最不可或缺的一个。

“来啊，继续用甜言蜜语哄我。”巴基笑起来，“这样我还会在你身边多待一段时间。”

史蒂夫看起来又生气了。他怎么这么小气啊，巴基一边笑着一边想，这小气鬼没了他看着可怎么办。

“没准我还会陪你，”巴基说，“直到最后。”

02

丽贝卡总是知道很多。女孩比他敏感细腻，巴基一直都清楚这个。也许早在他发现自己爱上史蒂夫之前，丽贝卡就已经从他的表情和动作中觉察一二，明白这个最懂花言巧语、看起来十足情场老手的哥哥实际上是个连自己的心意都没有读懂的笨蛋。

据说花吐症病情发展很缓慢，慢得会让人错觉自己是个健康人。在那些风平浪静的日子里，巴基偶尔也会忘记自己是个“病患”，忘记自己会吐出奇怪的小白花，甚至忘记自己还在爱着，也奢望着被那个谁爱。

而他真切地觉得自己病情加重是在征兵体检前。

那天夜里他将紧张的史蒂夫送回家，站在门前他看到史蒂夫的表情，竟然可笑地以为对方欲言又止的表情是爱意的某种隐晦表达。胸口又是一阵微妙的闷痛，呼吸中带着奇怪的青草气息。巴基没有听见史蒂夫的挽留，只看到那个瘦弱的小子背过身去打开房门，一言不发地进屋。

然后他听见沉重的关门声。

他们吵架了吗？巴基迷迷糊糊地走回家，忽略了丽贝卡跟他说的话，径自走到自己的房间里去，像个可笑的失恋者一样失魂落魄。

然后咳嗽，剧烈的咳嗽和干呕。巴基站立不稳，一手扶着墙壁一手捂住胸口，艰难地将堵在气道里的花草吐出。

绿色的、毛茸茸的狗尾草……

泪水模糊了视线，发作时的痛苦让巴基的手不住颤抖。他拾起地上那根被围绕在白色小花中的狗尾巴草，耳边却传来妹妹的声音：“是史蒂夫，对吗？”

巴基不明所以地抬头，看着擅自闯入房间里的女孩。

“巴基，你爱着他。”丽贝卡说。她走近巴基，蹲坐在哥哥面前，轻轻地擦掉男孩脸上的水光。

巴基笑起来：“但我没打算让他知道。”

“可是——”

“嘿，小甜心，我知道你懂花语。”巴基转了转手上的狗尾巴草，露出了惯有的微笑，“你能给我解读一下我的恋爱运势吗？”

丽贝卡看着他，脸上没有笑容。

“你得告诉他。”女孩难得地严肃，就算面对巴基讨好地笑容依然板着脸，“你应该让他知道，史蒂夫他一定也——”

“但战争已经爆发了，贝卡。”巴基低下头，用狗尾巴草轻轻扫开地上的白色小花，“再过几天，三四天后，或者一周后，我就会被送到欧洲某个我可能还没听过的地方……”

女孩似乎被他的话吓到，不再反驳，直接张开双臂将哥哥紧紧抱着。

“这样就好了，”巴基轻轻拍打丽贝卡的后背，听着妹妹的抽泣，低声呢喃不知道究竟是在安慰谁的话，“这样就够了啊。”

03

这个世界上再没有谁比史蒂夫·罗杰斯更懂如何惹巴基·巴恩斯生气。巴基有时会想，说不好这个金发小不点就是上帝创造的“巴基克星”，看他前半辈子一帆风顺也人见人爱，才特意让这个无论如何也得不到的男人出现在他生命中。

巴基将地上的征兵表捡起来，翻开来快速浏览了一遍。他的小豆芽从地上爬起来，揉了揉红肿的嘴角。他假装没听见史蒂夫因为疼痛发出的嘶声，努力控制住自己不去看这个让他牵肠挂肚得小家伙。

“这是第几次了？”表格上大大的4F章让巴基的表情出现松动，稍稍松了口气，“你现在变成帕拉默斯人了？”

“在征兵表上造价可是犯法的。”巴基一把拉过史蒂夫，对方愤愤不平的表情让他安心许多。

他的史蒂夫不会经历他将要面对的那些未知与恐惧。他的史蒂夫那么安全地待在纽约，待在他最爱的这片土地上，安安稳稳地，平平静静地过着安定的日子。也许史蒂夫还会抱怨，会继续这种“违法犯罪的勾当”，还也许还会在信中写下长篇大论、念念叨叨着“我也该到那边去”。

巴基觉得好笑，他快要笑出声来了。也许一不留神就会将积藏的花瓣都咳出来，说不准这还是个表白自己那微不足道的爱意的好时机。

他甚至都不需要听到史蒂夫的答复。这是他在纽约的最后一夜了，明日他就会踏上欧洲的土地，谁也说不准他会不会是头一个倒在战场上的倒霉蛋。无论史蒂夫会不会勉为其难将爱分给他、又会不会因此疏远他，一切都再没有意义了。巴基笑得脸颊有点发酸，史蒂夫抬起头好奇地看着他。

“我们要去哪里？”

“去未来。”

——去没有你的未来。

04

他是个幸运的倒霉蛋。

那些纳粹士兵用枪指着他的脑袋威逼他走进集中营一样的房间时，巴基还能闻到火药味和血腥味。他在欧洲待了几个月了？圣诞节已经过了吗，抑或还没到？丽贝卡上次来信是什么时候，又在信中说了什么？

他是第几次在回信里跟丽贝卡夸赞欧洲的城郊风光，又是第几次跟她说起那个早在上前线的第三天就已经死去的、金发碧眼还“长得跟史蒂夫有点像”的小伙子？

他有没有说过，在这片土地上总是飘散着硫磺味？他是不是曾经崩溃地在回信里告诉丽贝卡这片战场上的人的尸体如何支离破碎、血肉模糊？他有没有曾经在书信里提及史蒂夫？他有没有跟丽贝卡说过，那些最崩溃的晚上，他将衣物和被子卷成一团紧紧抱在怀中，幻想着自己还睡在史蒂夫身边，有资格在只有虫鸣的夜里偷偷亲吻自己最爱的好友？

幸运的是他还活着。就算他倒霉地成为了阶下囚，就算他倒霉地负了伤，但还未到最糟糕的情况，最起码他还活着。

说不定还有机会活着回去。他还能看到最爱的家人、拥抱最亲爱的妹妹。如果有机会再见那个金发小个子一面，他一定会向他坦白所有事——

啊啊，丽贝卡。“请告诉我关于史蒂夫的事”。

那个纳粹士兵用德语冲他骂骂咧咧，枪托狠狠地砸在他受了枪伤依旧流血不止的手臂上。巴基发出的惨叫声换来了那些纳粹的嘲笑，就像被他们围在中间的不过是一只专门圈养只为取悦自己的猴子。

巴基咬紧牙关，夹杂在铁腥味中的青草气息发自肺腑。手臂上的疼痛转移到全身各处，有什么东西压迫着急促起伏的胸腔，肋骨也疼得厉害。然后是剧烈的咳嗽，喉咙剧烈的收缩反应，近乎呕吐的动作，一阵又一阵刺耳的笑声和骂声——

“贝卡，告诉史蒂薇我一切都好。”

“我还没教会他怎么哄女孩子，怎么跳舞呢。”

“等我回去。”

05

痛。

浑身都疼痛不已，以至于完全无法确切说出准确的痛点在何处。脑袋里所有东西都混做一团，意识漫漫地涣散开，却又被身体的疼痛感硬生生扯回来。他瞪大眼，眼前既非一片漆黑也并不是茫然的白色，移动的色块在灰蒙蒙的、浊液般的前景中移动。有声音在响起，有人在说话，声音却被隔绝在刺耳的、在脑海里不断回响的嗡嗡声之外。

他快要忘记自己是谁了。

为什么需要记住呢？有什么需要他去铭记的？

既然这么痛苦，为什么还要活下去——

“在我赶到之前可别赢了战争。”

——是谁？

“巴基！”

——这个金发男孩是谁？

“你在哪个部队？”

——快想起来。快想起来。

“我不需要女孩子。我只想要你。”

——那我会陪着你，直到最后。

直到最后。

躺在实验台上的美军中士醒过来。

06

史蒂夫再也不是那个让他放心不下的小个子了。巴基在美国队长的搀扶下走出那地狱般的实验室，看着史蒂夫的脸，感受史蒂夫的触碰，听到史蒂夫关心的发问。

“史蒂夫……”巴基想到很多很多，从布鲁克林的小房间，到那些史蒂夫挨过打的小巷子，未来博览会，四人约会，军营，丽贝卡的信……

他想起来自己曾经下定的决心，想起旧时肆意妄为的亲吻。

“为美国队长欢呼吧！”他站在史蒂夫身侧，美国队长回过头来朝他温和地笑。

有一瞬间巴基想抱住他，想告诉他一切一切，想让他知道那无聊的花吐症，想吻史蒂夫的唇。

“你迟到了。”然后他看到出来迎接的佩吉·卡特。

史蒂夫因为女孩的出现笑弯了眉眼。

巴基猛地想起来多年前飘散在马桶里水面上的小白花，还有实验室里那一地随着爆炸化为灰烬的满天星和狗尾草。

全是些不受重视的野花野草。

07

他不明白自己为什么不放弃，为什么看着天生一对的美国队长和卡特特工还不知道死心，还要那样死心塌地地注视着史蒂夫，还要在一旁该死地祈祷这个金发大个子给他投来简单一瞥、向他微微一笑。

全世界都知道史蒂夫和佩吉是一对恋人。

他知道自己不过是个可悲的暗恋者。

巴基看着佩吉伸手给史蒂夫整理衣服，轻轻拉扯他邋里邋遢的领子。他看到史蒂夫低下头，脸上挂着从未在他面前表现出来的、略带羞涩的微笑。

他躲在暗处嘲笑自己的痴心妄想，却又默默地、一言不发地将手上的小白花和狗尾草收好，静悄悄地塞进早就备好的信封里。

他会把它藏好。到他因为花吐症衰弱而死的那天，到他躺进棺材那一刻，希望这个小信封能放进他的上衣左胸口袋里，最贴近心脏的位置。

他想在死前最后一刻还能想起自己这一生怎样热烈而真实地爱着这个男孩。

08

巴基规划过很多很多事。

他想过战后重返布鲁克林，想过带他的史蒂薇去跳最后一支舞，想过约上几个朋友参加史蒂夫和佩吉的婚礼，想过攒点钱在美国队长的宅邸附近买一间小房子，想过每天拉着一条也叫史蒂夫的大笨狗从史蒂夫门前经过……

但他从未想过自己最后什么也没能做到。

他甚至没能听清史蒂夫最后对他说了什么，也抓不住那双温暖厚实的手。


End file.
